Those Little Heart Cookies
by yaoiislife
Summary: Request After poking and prodding, a vendor sells Miharu some... "Special" cookies. After giving them to Yoite as a gift, Miharu notices a peculiar change occur in his normally distant friend. Miharu finds that he can't help but "relieve" some of his friends unknown tension. Rated M for sex. Read inside for more warnings.


Konbanwa, oh my goodness it has been to long my dear friends. ^^ I really have missed you. Thank you for being so patient, and I promise there shall be more stories. For now, I have a request from my new and good friend. I will not reveal their name because I do not know if they want me to, but this was her idea on a story, and she is also my first request. So after... A month. u.u I have finally finished her request. I am sorry, I am, I am normally not this slow, but I have been traveling. But now that school is starting, things should calm down.

Anyway, here are the warnings:

**Rated M for sexual content**

**Adult language**

**MiharuxYoite**

Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

The seemingly endless streets of Banten were covered with people on this wonderful summer's day. The sun was shining after the recent storm, the birds were chirping, families were all walking around, shopping for anything their hearts desired; it was a perfect day to be alive.

This was how Miharu saw it after all. He wasn't sure what the older boy next to him, Yoite, was thinking, and he felt that whatever Yoite was thinking was how things must have seemed. Of course Yoite had a very different outlook on life; anyone could tell just by looking at him. He was tall and thin, his skin was pale and covering most of his body was reminders of what once was that were hidden away by his black overcoat, tan turtle neck and long, black pants. The black and scratchy splotches of dead and dried skin were permanent reminders of the previously used Kira technique which was now no longer used. They had both given up on the world of Nabari, so the Kira technique and the Shinrabansou were no longer needed.

It was what made this day better.

They had walked along the streets of Banten, enjoying the nice weather and decided to sit down on a nearby bench at a park. Yoite was starting to get tired, so it was better that way. Yoite leaned back against the bench with closed eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the smells of the world around in and letting the smells ignite his dying senses. He could feel the dull touch of Miharu's welcoming hand wrap around his own and smiled as he opened his blue eyes to meet a pair of inviting, green eyes. Miharu smiled when he could see those beautiful lips turn into a beautiful smile that Yoite gave to him and leaned over to push his head against Yoite's shoulder, just enjoying the world he was in with Yoite.

"Hi Miharu," Yoite said softly. Miharu felt the vibrations of his voice bounce his brown hair on top of his head and nudged his head as close as he could to the tall Kira user. He could hear a small chuckle from Yoite and felt blessed to hear it; it wasn't often that Yoite laughed, or even chuckled, so it was a welcoming gift.

"Hi Yoite," Miharu said with soft sincerity. Yoite rested his head on top of Miharu's and closed his eyes once more, listening to the soft sounds all around him. Everything was fuzzy, and there were many times where he needed to read lips, but what he had for hearing was better than nothing. "How are you feeling?" Miharu asked, while brushing his thumb along the black skin of Yoite's hand.

"... I'm okay." Yoite said quietly.

"That's good," Miharu said. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"... Maybe... A little…" Yoite murmured.

"Would you like to head back?" Miharu asked, his eyes showing slight worry.

"... Would it be okay?" Yoite asked.

"Of course," Miharu answered. Yoite slightly frowned to Miharu's statement. Miharu questioned him on what was wrong, but Yoite looked away.

"Sorry," Yoite apologized defensively.

"For what, being tired?" Miharu asked and was answered with nod. "It's okay; I'm tired too." Miharu firmly held Yoite's hand to show that it was indeed alright. Yoite wasn't sure if he could believe it, but he did trust Miharu.

"Okay," There was uncertainty in Yoite's voice. Miharu stood up from the bench and tugged on Yoite's hand gently, helping him up. Yoite staggered slightly while trying to get his balance and continued holding Miharu's hand, even when he was standing up fully. Miharu didn't disagree to it either; he never wanted to let go of Yoite's hand, and he knew Yoite felt the same. Neither wanted to lose the other.

Miharu began leading Yoite down the sidewalk, hands firmly together; fingers laced softly, smiles on their lips. Both had wandering gazes and looked around at the stores and restaurants along the streets, marveling at the new and shiny things that were bought with money that they unfortunately didn't have much off. Miharu only had a few thousand yen in his pocket and he wanted to use it in case they got hungry before reaching his place. He knew with Yoite's stomach it was possible, so he didn't want to waste losing or spending it unless it was on food or drinks. They weren't very close to home either, so he wanted to save it.

As the two slowly walked, Yoite's gazed firmly locked onto their entwined hands and Miharu's gazed straight forward, Miharu noticed a small vending cart up the street, and it seemed to be that the vendor was selling something edible. People were flocking around the vendors cart like moths to a flame, and the vendor herself seemed to be pleased with her business.

"Hey Yoite, are you hungry?" Miharu asked, looking back at Yoite. Yoite seemed slightly startled by Miharu's voice and looked up to him, then down away in embarrassment for being caught while looking at their hands, almost as if he had done something wrong. Miharu didn't think of it that way, but Yoite however did.

"What?" Yoite asked. Miharu stopped abruptly, making Yoite nearly bump into him.

"Are you okay, Yoite?" Miharu asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Yoite said.

"Your face looks a little flushed." Miharu pointed out.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Yoite admitted, and it was true, he simply left out a few things.

"You want to sit down again?" Miharu pressed his hand against Yoite's forehead to feel for a fever; he was a little warm, but normally Yoite always was.

"I'm okay, really I am." Yoite said, not wanting to let his real reason slip.

"Okay," Miharu didn't sound very convinced, but if Yoite said so, then that'd be it. "Want something to eat, Yoite? Maybe I can get something over there?" Miharu pointed down the street and Yoite followed his finger down the street to the vendor.

"... Okay." Yoite said. Miharu smiled as he helped Yoite over to the wall of a store and propped him up against it. Miharu's hand left his and for a moment Yoite was left with an odd, empty feeling. Yoite watched as Miharu left his side over to the vendor and waited patiently for him to return. Miharu looked about the items she had and his hand went to his pocket to pull a fist full of money and sort through it.

"Is there something I can help you with young man?" The vendor asked politely. Miharu looked up with big green eyes and stared at her, noticing her soft smile and calm demeanor and looked back to his money.

"I was just looking for something for my friend." Miharu said and placed the change on the counter to sort through it.

"You mean the tall and thin one over there; the one with the tan hat?" The vendor pointed over to Yoite and Miharu nodded his head.

"Yeah... How did you know?" Miharu asked. The older women pushed some silky black hair from we face and nonchalantly fluttered her eyes.

"I could see the way you two held hands, and the way he was looking at you when you were looking away." She said with a thin voice. Miharu blushed from such a statement, and even more when he thought about any certain way Yoite would look at him at all. "And to be honest, when you look at him for even just a second, you look struck with **l.o.v.e.**" She spelled out each syllable that caused Miharu's face to flare up with a red hue and he turned his head away.

"I-I was just looking for something to eat, I-I mean for him, because h-he's hungry." Miharu tried to stop stuttering, but he couldn't, he was too embarrassed. The vendor began laughing and patted Miharu's head, ruffling his brown hair.

"Sweetheart, you can't fool me. I've been in this business for a _long_ time and it's just so obvious; if it were any more obvious, there might as well be a sign on both of your backs that says, "We're in love." The vendor teased while pointing to something on a shelf. "Those would be best; they help... Well since you're young let's just say, they help... Excite a mood." She whispered to him, like it was a secret.

Miharu watched as she pulled a small box off of the shelf and handed it to him. He looked at the label, but he wasn't sure what the kanji read, all he recognized was cookies.

"What do they do?" Miharu asked curiously, trying to find something on the box he could read.

"They help when you need a little help with... Getting in the mood." She hinted. Miharu wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant and placed the box down on the counter.

"No thanks," He said disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on. You mean to tell me you haven't ever thought of being with him... Ya know..." The vendor leaned very close to Miharu and covered her mouth with her hands. "... Sexually…?" Miharu didn't notice how he blushed to the word. He looked over to Yoite who was still waiting patiently where Miharu had left him. His body was up against the wall still and he kept his head down low so he wouldn't attract any attention. After a moment of thinking about it, Miharu started playing images in his head of what it would be like, of him and Yoite truly being together in _that_ manner.

"... N-No! I haven't!" Miharu said, but his voice cracked with uncertainty and the vendor began to laugh; she knew what was going through his little teenage mind.

"How about this; I give you these cookies for half off and I also throw in a special... Treat?" She grinned widely as she spoke and rested her chin on her palm while her other hand pointed to the amount of money Miharu already had. "Half off and you can afford them." She teased lightly. Miharu looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I don't..." Miharu couldn't get the images out of his head. He had never thought about this before, not until now, but now as he thought about it; did he truly love Yoite? Did he want him as the vendor said?

"Go on," The vendor said and now the cookies were in a plastic bag along with something else that was wrapped up in another plastic bag to keep hidden. "At least give it a try." She swung the bag back and forth slightly in front of Miharu's face until Miharu lowered his head and grabbed the bag from her roughly. She giggled with joy and Miharu pushed the money forward.

"Fine." He said crudely and began walking away.

"Have fun~" The women teased as she placed the money safely in her pockets. Miharu began jogging back to Yoite just to get away from her, and as he did, Yoite looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," He said lightly. Miharu forced a smile and to look at Yoite fully, fearing to do anything out of the normal, but he couldn't hide his blush; it was all over his face.

"Hi Yoite, I uh... I got you some cookies." Miharu said and held the plastic bag up in front of his face. Yoite frowned and look past the plastic bag to see Miharu's red face.

"Are you okay, Miharu? You look a little... Pink." Yoite commented.

"I-I'm fine. It's uh-uhm, the weather, that's all." Miharu fibbed. Yoite looked confused, but he wouldn't go against what Miharu said.

Since when had he done that?

"Okay..." Yoite said, still obviously confused. Miharu took a hold of Yoite's hand and pulled him along the sidewalk, trying to avoid glares from anyone at the stand as they passed. "Can I have some now?" Yoite asked.

"W-What?" Miharu slightly startled to Yoite's question, taking it as something different by accident since Yoite had caught him in the middle of a certain thought.

"Some cookies; can I have some?" Yoite asked while pointing to the plastic bag in Miharu's other hand. Miharu nodded his head and stopped walking to reach down in the bag and pulled out the small box filled with treats. He handed it to Yoite and watched with slight anxiety as the older boy opened the container and pulled the small cookies out, which were shaped as hearts. Miharu's green eyes grew wider as he watched the cookies slowly go up to Yoite's thin lips and disappeared into his mouth. For a moment there was nothing, but then the Kira user looked down into the box of cookies, surprise written on his face.

"What's wrong?" Miharu asked.

"... They taste like lemon." Yoite mentioned before taking some more into his mouth and continued walking. Miharu couldn't help but wonder if the vendor of the precarious street shop was a mind reader; perhaps she used the Izuna Shingan like Miss Oda once did, but Miharu wouldn't try to guess. He'd leave himself questioning for now.

As the two young teens walked by the vendor, Miharu couldn't help but look over his shoulder back to the shop to peek a look back. As he did, the shop keeper looked back at him, her short, black hair slightly covering her face and she waved her hand to him with a large grin spread across her lips. Miharu blushed heavily as he pushed his face into Yoite's arm, trying to hide, but this only alerted the Kira user that something definitely wasn't right.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Miharu called out through the restaurant as he began kicking off his shoes. Yoite followed as he did and pushed his shoes to the side next to Miharu's shoes. He followed behind Miharu as the young boy walked into the kitchen and noticed that nobody was there. Miharu walked over to the counter and lifted a note his grandmother had written. It said:

_"I went out to get some dry rice and okonomiyaki batter in case you come home and I'm not here. There are leftovers from last night's dinner in the fridge if you get hungry. Be good and be sure to keep the place still standing."  
Grandma_

"What is it?" Yoite asked from behind Miharu.

"Oh, grandma just went shopping." Miharu placed the note back down and said. He turned around to face Yoite and smiled as he leaned back against the counter. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves for a while..." Miharu said. After he spoke, he noticed the box of cookies still in Yoite's hands, but only a few cookies were left. Yoite took two more cookies and ate them, uncaring of Miharu's questioning stare, but then he thought of something.

"Did you want some?" Yoite asked with his mouth half full.

"Huh?" Miharu seemed to snap out of his dazed state.

"Of the cookies," Yoite pointed down into the box and motioned to them. "Did you want some?"

"Oh... N-No thanks, I got those for you." Miharu said with a bright smile. Yoite shrugged his shoulders and finished the last of the cookies. The box was discarded and forgotten as the two boys left to go to Miharu's room and simply relaxed with the private time they had left. And as always, the two boys would do what they'd normally do.

Miharu plopped down on his bed, remote in his hand as he turned his TV on and flipped through the channels until he came to something suitable to watch for the both of them. He rested his head down on his hands beneath his head and looked up to Yoite, but noticed Yoite was still standing by the door, his hands placed over his lower torso.

"Yoite, is something wrong?" Miharu asked, pushing himself up to sit on his knees.

"N-No, I think I just ate too many cookies." Yoite assured and joined Miharu on the bed.

"Are you sure...?" Miharu asked with worry.

"Of course, Miharu…" Yoite gave a soft smile to Miharu to show that he was alright, however after eating the cookies Miharu had bought for him, he felt... Weird. There was a tender, warm sensation in his stomach, something he had never felt before, and he couldn't explain what it felt like. These days however, there was so much wrong with him and Miharu was always worried for him. He was always carrying him around, making him food and giving him his medicine, and he didn't want to upset him anymore. After assuring Miharu once more that he was okay, Miharu nodded his head and looked to the TV. Yoite smiled once Miharu's full attention wasn't on him, however he still felt like he couldn't shake the feeling he had.

Maybe the cookies weren't cooked right. Maybe he really did just eat too many cookies. He wished he knew the answer, but in his mind, he decided to ignore it. Maybe it would just go away if he didn't pay attention to it.

He was very wrong.

After Miharu had found a channel the two of them could agree on, after an hour of watching TV, the sensation in his lower stomach got worse, or rather... Better. He wouldn't admit he liked it, but it didn't hurt, and it was strangely pleasuring. However it was definitely causing some discomfort. He had never felt this sensation before in his whole 16 years of life, and he wasn't about to tell Miharu. Miharu was too worried for him all the time.

"Aww, the show is over." Miharu said in a whine, rolling over onto his stomach. "Well... What do you want to watch now, Yoite?" Miharu asked, his legs swinging back and forth. When Miharu didn't receive an immediate response, he sat up on his elbows and look back to Yoite. "Yoite?" He asked.

Yoite lifted his head up in surprise and looked over to Miharu. He was unaware of how his lithe frame was appearing to Miharu, and as Miharu saw him, he saw his entire face was red. His arms were placed between his legs and his legs were bent in as far as possible while he leaned his back against the wall next to the bed.

"W-What…?" He asked. Miharu sat up and moved closer to Yoite to place the back of his hand on Yoite's forehead, pushing the tan hat back.

"Do you have a fever, Yoite; your face in all red?" Miharu stated. So surprised by the sudden contact of skin, Yoite slapped Miharu hand away and jumped up from the bed. Miharu fell backwards from the sudden movement, but was quickly up and behind Yoite as the Kira user left Miharu's bedroom.

"Yoite, what's wrong?" Miharu asked as Yoite entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He didn't lock it however, and instead of knocking and waiting, Miharu just opened the door as Yoite entered the small shower stall. He watched as the fully clothed Yoite turned the water on and let it pour down on him, not even trying to remove his clothes or close the shower door. "Wait, what are you doing?" Miharu asked hurriedly as he ran into the shower.

The water was freezing cold, raining down on the two of them. Miharu reached out to turn the water off, but Yoite grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"No don't," Yoite whimpered. "Don't turn it off." He said.

"What's going on, Yoite?" Miharu asked with obvious worry on his face and a stern tone added to it. Yoite shivered to the cold water, but it wasn't enough, his body was still on fire. It was obvious now he couldn't hide the truth from Miharu anymore; he had to let him know. The young Shinrabansou wouldn't leave him alone until he spoke.

"M-My body... It's too hot." Yoite said and began undoing the buttons of his jacket.

"... Hot?" Miharu asked, watching the black jacket fall to the shower floor. And then that's when he remembered.

'The cookies,' He thought to himself. So they had worked, and this was Yoite's reaction. Miharu couldn't help but steal a look, and it was very apparent that Yoite was hard from the tent in his black pants. The boy felt his heart jump and start to ache with desire clouding his eyes.

"I-I can't take it." Yoite huffed while pulling his hands to his chest. Miharu leaped from his thoughts and looked to Yoite before placing a hand on the back of Yoite's cold ones.

"I... I think I know what's wrong..." Miharu murmured, looking down again, but Yoite didn't seem to notice what it was he was looking at.

"Really," Yoite said with distress. "What?" He asked, desperate to find out what was wrong with him. Miharu felt a blush rising on his own cheeks as his hand trailed up Yoite's arm, to his shoulder, down his chest and finally made its way to its destination. His fingers began to pull on the button of his pants, and when Yoite realized what he was doing, he quickly slapped Miharu's hand away.

"Stop…!" He hollered.

"Hold on," Miharu said stubbornly but calmly. Yoite paused and watched as Miharu's finger then ran against the zipper of his pants. A shiver ran through his body as Miharu started doing it harder, and then gasped as Miharu cupped his palm over the bulge in his pants. Miharu felt his own body start to grow warmer from Yoite's reaction and began moving his hand up and down in a slow, teasing manner. Yoite reacted quickly by moaning out lightly to the sensation, his knees shaking under his body.

"M-Miharu- ah," Yoite rested his hands down on Miharu's small shoulders as his hips began rolling against Miharu's hand. "Miharu," He breathed. Miharu's hand stopped its action and joined its twin as his hands ran up the valleys of Yoite's rib cage and to his arms to push them against the wall of the shower. Miharu pressed his hips to Yoite's and rolled up against his body. Yoite sighed in reaction and did the same until both boys' were thrusting their hips together.

"Y-Yoite," Miharu breathed against Yoite's neck. Yoite mewled as he tried freeing his hands, but he couldn't; Miharu's grip was too tight on his wrists. Miharu wasn't even aware of how tight he was holding Yoite's arms though, he was so lost in the pure sensations that he couldn't even remember that there was cold water still running and drenching the two fully clothed boys'. Yoite wasn't aware either, all he knew was Miharu was causing something within him that was sending him into almost a fit of painful desperation. He couldn't handle so much pleasure, not in his current physical and emotional state, yet he felt like his body was screaming for more.

He knew Miharu wanted it too, probably just as much or even more than he did, and he didn't even think of where this was leading until Miharu's hands released Yoite from his brief imprisonment and found their way to the rim of the Kira user's pants. When Yoite felt his black pants being tugged on by Miharu's shaking hands, he frantically shook his head and pushed at the smaller boys' shoulders, begging to stop. Miharu looked up with his fogged, green eyes and stopped to make sure Yoite was alright and noticed how pink Yoite's cheeks had become, but his eyes held pain in them.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask. Yoite shook his head, in fear that Miharu would find out his secret, and he couldn't bear it for Miharu to find out. He didn't want to lose someone like Miharu, yet he didn't want this to end either. He felt so conflicted, physically and mentally.

"D-Don't... Touch me..." Yoite whimpered. Miharu felt hurt somehow, like all they had been through in the past wasn't enough for Yoite to gain trust in Miharu. Sure, Yoite had his reasons, but Miharu wasn't going to give up so easily.

His hand returned to Yoite's covered erection to rub teasingly while pressing his cheek against Yoite's. Yoite instantly reacted with a shaky moan and placed his hands over his chest, protecting himself and his secret. He shivered as he felt Miharu's hot breath on his ear and to the cold water falling on them; the repetitive pattern from each could nearly send him into an early orgasm.

"M-Miharu," He breathed. Miharu's fingers slowly inched past the first layer of Yoite's clothing and rubbed over the fabric of his underwear. "N-No Miharu... I-I... I'm not..." Yoite couldn't bring himself to say what he was, or rather what he wasn't. Miharu was causing so many feelings within him, and he didn't want him to stop, yet at the same he wanted to stop. He didn't want to be hated anymore, not by him, not by Miharu, but he felt this was something he would hate.

"Relax Yoite," Miharu murmured while nibbling Yoite's ear. Yoite's knees felt weak to the sensations, but he felt his body freeze when Miharu's fingers began pulling on the rim of his underwear. This was it; Miharu was going to find out. He didn't want to hide this from Miharu anymore. He wanted the truth to be out, to relieve the pressure of his secret off of his shoulders.

At least he couldn't be hated for lying.

"Please," Yoite begged. "P-Please don't hate m-me." He begged more through stuttering. This had taken Miharu by surprise. He stopped what he was doing to look up at Yoite and see him crying, his tears mixed with the freezing shower water.

"Yoite, why would I hate you?" Miharu asked while his other hand touched his face. Yoite closed his eyes painfully and shook his head; he couldn't answer that. He could only hide his face down in the crook of Miharu's neck and wait for the moment when Miharu would truly notice. "Yoite," Miharu murmured.

He truly didn't understand why Yoite had suddenly started crying, but he could only guess it had something to do with what they were doing now. It started when he tried to touch him, and Miharu wondered if there was something more of Yoite that the Kira user had to hide. He assumed he would find out.

Miharu's thin fingers played with the soaked strands of Yoite's bangs while his other hand still fingered the rim of Yoite's undergarments. He decided he'd at least take it slow; he didn't want Yoite so distraught. Poor Yoite was shivering so uncontrollably enough as it was, and Miharu wasn't too sure whether it was from what they were doing or the cold water still running on them. Maybe it was both.

"P-Please," Yoite whimpered. Miharu shivered to his weak voice and licked along Yoite's jawline while his hand still took care of Yoite's arousal. As Yoite's hips rolled more to the sensations, feeling started taking over Miharu and his body. His fingers began inching past the rim of his underpants. Yoite held his breath; this was it. He was going to find out.

At first, there wasn't a reaction from Miharu, but there was one from Yoite. A quivering moan left his lips and his body sank a few inches as Miharu's fingertips touched his warm member, his thumb running over the slit in a circular pattern. He was still waiting for a reaction from him; the hateful words or cursing, for him to run away screaming or try to kill him, anything, but it was still quiet from Miharu. He didn't understand why Miharu hadn't noticed yet, but that answer was very simple.

It wasn't like Miharu had done this before; it wasn't like this was a regular thing for him to do, so of course Miharu didn't notice anything. And he wasn't going to comment on anything, even if and when he noticed. He wasn't the type to do that. Whatever Yoite was or wasn't, it was okay with him, that was who he knew, and that was all that mattered to him.

"M-Miha-Miharu-" Yoite stuttered. Miharu smiled to his voice as his fingers slid lower into Yoite's soaked pants. His fingers slipped over something he wasn't expecting, and for a moment he touched the area more, trying to understand what it was that was there. As soon as his curious fingers began feeling him, Yoite's body quickly tensed with fear. There was slight pleasure to the feeling, but it didn't register into his head, he was too fearful of what was too come.

With Miharu's fingers caressing Yoite's most intimate area, Miharu could now feel wetness on his fingers and palm. What he touched felt like a gaping wound and with worry, he pulled his hand back to see what it was glossing his hand. It was a clear fluid, not something like blood that Miharu had expected. It had only taken under ten seconds to understand it, and when he did, it felt like a ton of bricks had smacked him in the face.

_Oh..._

_**Oh…**_

'I see...'

So this is what Yoite truly had to hide. This is what made him feel separate from the rest of the world. Miharu almost felt like laughing; how could he not see it sooner? Why didn't he ever get it before? He wouldn't laugh of course; he didn't want Yoite perceiving the wrong ideas. And he was also slightly too surprised to laugh.

And remembering now that Yoite was still standing there with him, standing there in the cold water that fell down from the shower head, Miharu used his clean hand to push his wet hair from his face.

"Are you okay?" Miharu asked with a sincere smile. Yoite looked at him as if Miharu still had not noticed, and he wanted to ask if he had; but what if Miharu hadn't noticed it? Then he'd just blow his secret.

"... Um..." Yoite looked to the shower floor away from Miharu. He wasn't actually sure how he felt about all of this. His body was in a mixture of emotions and he couldn't figure out which one was right.

As he pondered this, Miharu's hand reached over to touch his pink cheek and turn his head. Yoite was forced to look over as Miharu's smiled to him, and before he could even let out a breath, Miharu pursed his lips to Yoite's and kissed him. Unlike what Miharu had originally thought about Yoite's reaction, Yoite was rather... Calm. He expected him to push him away and yell at him not to touch him like normal, but that didn't happen. His eyes were half-lidded, staring at his close face and he didn't push away from the kiss... But he didn't kiss back either.

Eventually, very slowly and hesitantly his arms wrapped around Miharu's small shoulders and tilted his head to participate in the kiss. Miharu took this as his okay and returned to his previous task of pleasuring his friend. Yoite mewled into the kiss, his hands sliding to Miharu's shoulders to hold onto them for support. Miharu smiled into the kiss as his curious fingers began sliding against the wet opening he found. Yoite's legs shook helplessly while he held onto Miharu, trying so hard not to slip and fall in the very little space they had in the shower. Miharu's lips briefly left Yoite's to breathe and again kissed him, letting his lips slowly urge Yoite's open to slip his tongue in.

Yoite didn't protest to this new advancement, he simply let Miharu do what he wanted. Yoite felt he couldn't protest anyway, he didn't really want to; he liked what was happening. He felt accepted, he felt wanted. He liked it, and he wanted more.

Miharu's lips left his again and began kissing along the right side of Yoite's neck, ignoring the scar on his left side. His hand pushed away the tan turtle neck to get more access to his neck, but the more he did and tried, he found himself unable to stretch the worn sweater any further. His hands went to the rim of the shirt and lifted up, his hands feeling the virgin skin of Yoite's body hidden away by the sweater. Yoite's arms were lifted up to let the sweater leave his body and fall to the ground next to his drenched jacket. Yoite pressed his hands to his chest in an attempt to cover his self and hide his body, but Miharu's hands were gently prying his arms apart, showing him everything was okay.

Miharu's mouth returned to love Yoite's neck while his hands ran over Yoite's chest, repeatedly pressing against the buds that rose up from his chest. Yoite's breath seemed to be strangled into his throat as Miharu's thumbs began to rub over them. His body arched to the touch and his fingers tangled themselves into Miharu's brown hair, holding onto him again for support.

"Oh, M-Miharu," Miharu's lips slowly made their way down Yoite's chest to his nipples and let his mouth caress his pink buds. Yoite's head tilted back as Miharu's actions supplied pleasure to him, and more of this wet feeling began happening in the place he hated most. Miharu's fingers once again went down _there_ and to Yoite's surprise, Miharu's fingers began to press more and more against the opening until one finger slipped in. Yoite let out a loud moan as his hips pressed against Miharu's hand, the cavern around his finger tensing. "Miha-haru…"

Miharu smirked against Yoite's skin as his lips pressed against the tainted skin of his stomach, and then lower. Yoite's hands still held onto Miharu's soft hair, and it wasn't his intention to pull on his hair so hard, but when Miharu's mouth closed over his hardened state, he couldn't help it. Miharu didn't say anything about it though, he was so lost in what he was doing he wasn't even aware that he inserted another finger while his other hand had reached down to please himself. He had undone the zipper and button of his pants to release the pressure against his member and stroked himself slowly through his undergarments while he took care of Yoite, his pleasure crying out to be taken care of. Yoite couldn't handle the pleasure however, his legs felt weak and he felt like his deteriorating muscles couldn't hold himself up anymore.

As moments passed, Yoite's legs slowly started slipping out from under his body, making his body go down slowly. Miharu used his hands to help keep Yoite up for as long as he could, but eventually Yoite's body fell to the bottom of the shower floor. Miharu sucked deviously on Yoite's length while a hand reached up to touch his cheek. His other hand rubbed Yoite's thigh through his soaked pants, trying to sooth his raged breath in any way he could think, though he couldn't think. The blood was rushing somewhere else.

"I… I can't…" Yoite wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt something building up. It was like all this was leading to something that was going to burst and erupt into something that was even better than Miharu's gentle touch. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He felt accepted for once, and even if it ended in a brief second, he would take in all he could.

Yoite let out a strangled choking sound as Miharu's finger went back to penetrate him and slipped into his wet opening, and then another was added. The young boy's three fingers began to gently scissor him and came into contact with something within the Kira user that made his hips buck into his hand and a cry escape him. Again Miharu did this, making Yoite let out a crackled groan. He began thrusting his fingers onto that one spot, and just like that, Yoite had come.

He cried out as vicious pleasure flooded through his body; the pressure in his hips had coiled into one ball and was suddenly uncoiled all together. It made him cry out in ecstasy and buck his hips repeatedly until the wave of pleasure ended. What felt like hours must have been only minutes, but it was an eternity to Yoite. His head flopped backwards against the cold tile as he let out heavy breathes, trying to regain his composure, but with Miharu's fingers still within him and his member still encased by Miharu's mouth, it was hard to do. All he knew was at that moment he could very much die happy.

When Yoite could relax enough to focus on other things around him, he noticed Miharu pulling away while coughing. His hand covered his mouth as he let out small huffs and when his hand moved away, there was a small smile printed on his rosy pink lips. Miharu reached his clean hand out and touched Yoite's cheek, letting his thumb rubbed across his pink cheek bone and his fingers gently caress his wet skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. Without thinking, Yoite nodded his head in response, not really sure how he felt. He felt captivated by Miharu's pensive green stare, and he didn't want to stop staring at him, yet at the same time, he felt so tired that he'd just fall asleep right there if Miharu wasn't watching him so lovingly. Momentarily Miharu sat up to turn the shower water off and reached over to grab a towel from the peg against the wall. Miharu placed the towel gently on Yoite's head and began rubbing his head, drying his hair from the cold water to keep him from getting sick. His smile didn't leave his lips as he dried him off and Yoite's eyes stayed trained to them.

They looked so soft, so welcoming and he remembered moments ago those lips touched him moments before. If he could have just one more touch, just one more… He would give anything for just one more kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miharu asked, worried by the glazed over look in the Kira user's eyes. He had seen that look before and he feared what it meant, but when Yoite nodded, he guessed it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I-I… I'm just cold." Yoite said quietly, his voice scratchy. Miharu smiled and wrapped the towel around Yoite's shoulders, trying to keep him warm.

"Alright then," He said softly. "Let's go to my room and get you under a blanket." He offered. Yoite blinked and then nodded his head, agreeing to the semi good idea. He felt his legs were like water and like lead at the same time.

Miharu pulled him up to stand, but his legs shook vigorously and nearly slipped out from under him, but like every other time, Miharu was there to keep him up. He held Yoite up as he helped him out of the shower stall, out of the bathroom, and all the way back to the sanctuary that was his room. Finally, Yoite's muscles could relax when Miharu finally rested him down on his bed. Yoite let out a sigh of content, but found himself puzzled when he noticed the bulge in Miharu's pants; he was still hard. Why hadn't he released himself why they were in the shower he wondered?

Miharu pulled the covers off of his bed and placed the heavy blankets down onto Yoite's bare shoulders. Yoite shivered inward to himself; however Miharu noticed this and rubbed the blankets along his shoulders and back, doing his best to warm him up.

"Is this any better?" Miharu asked, slightly frantic. He didn't want his Yoite catching a cold, not when the Kira user was normally sick to begin with. Yoite's hands slipped from the blanket and grabbed at the young Shinrabansou's wrists, holding onto them tightly. Miharu startled, pulling for a moment to make Yoite let go, but he didn't. "Yoite…?" He questioned.

Before he knew what was happening, Miharu felt himself gently pushed down onto his back with Yoite slowly crawling on top of him, his legs straddling the sides of Miharu's waist. A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked up into Yoite's eyes cautiously, noticing the still glazed over look in his normally lost, blue eyes.

"Yoite…" He murmured softly. Hesitantly, Yoite's hand grazed down Miharu's ribcage and down his hips to his erection and began rubbing his palm over his arousal. Miharu gasped lightly as his hips lifted up off of the bed to rub into Yoite's palm, trying to create more friction. Yoite's eyes lit up to the response and slipped down Miharu's shorts and underwear to add to what he was doing.

His hands gripped at Miharu's hot member and let his thumb rub over the slit, just as Miharu had done to him. Miharu let out a loud moan as Yoite's hand grazed his member, starting from the bottom near the round pouch to the tip and repeating this over and over. Yoite watched from Miharu's face as his eyes closed tight and his brows furrowed down to his chest where his body arched and his chest rose and fell rather fast. His pink lips let out heavy sighs and moans, his thin fingers gripped at Yoite's bare and still wet arms, and for a moment, Yoite worried if he was hurting his friend.

"Is this hurting you?" Yoite asked, pausing momentarily from his pleasuring torture. Miharu quickly reacted to the loss of ecstasy and looked up at Yoite, eyes burning with un-falling tears.

"No," He breathed and sat up lightly. His hand went behind Yoite's neck to pull him into a kiss. Yoite moaned lightly into the kiss and fell onto Miharu's chest, wrapping his arms around Miharu's body to keep the kiss everlasting. He felt Miharu's lips turn into a smile against his as he lowered Yoite onto the bed and hovered over him, keeping the kiss connected while his hands ran over Yoite's body. Yoite shivered and rolled his body against Miharu's feeling Miharu's member press against the bare skin of his chest.

Miharu stopped the kiss, leaving an unsatisfied look on Yoite's face as he pulled on the hem of Yoite's pants. Yoite willingly let his soaked pants slip down his damp legs and off. Miharu tossed the unneeded garment down on the floor to be forgotten about and let his fingers feel across Yoite's cold thighs. Yoite brought his hands up to his chest, feeling off for being so exposed and for letting himself being so exposed. He truly didn't think this would happen when he had woken up the morning.

Backing up slightly, Miharu let his fingers sit under the rim of his shorts and quickly he pulled them down his own wet legs. His shivered, forgetting how he had also been in the shower, and now he had just remembered he too was wet. He had been so lost with their… Activities, that he completely forgot about his self; he was more worried for Yoite's wellbeing.

"Miharu," Yoite reached out his arms and Miharu eagerly placed his body against Yoite's, landing his lips down on the Kira user's slightly swollen lips. Yoite sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms fully around Miharu's neck, shivering when he felt Miharu's member brush against his. Miharu moaned rather loudly as he started rolling his hips against Yoite's again, and Yoite followed in suit. The kiss broke as Yoite let his head back and let out a soft mewl, enjoying the pressure to his slowly growing yet distorted member.

"Yoite…" Miharu mewled, putting space between their bodies to look Yoite in his face. "C-Can I…?" He asked. "Please," He added. Yoite didn't deny him. He didn't understand what Miharu had in plan, but obviously it was going to be good (or better) than what they were doing now, so why would he say no?

The moment Yoite nodded his head and said yes, Miharu's breath seemed to jump and lodge itself in his throat, trapping the oxygen he needed from entering or leaving. His eyes seemed to have gotten darker as he adjusted himself to sit between Yoite's legs. Miharu's hands wrapped around Yotie's thighs and lifted them slightly up. Yoite let his legs wrap around Miharu's waist as he felt Miharu's hardened member press against his wet opening and he shivered.

Slowly, he began pressing his length into him. Yoite held his breath as Miharu slowly entered him until their hips were together and he couldn't push in anymore. To what he thought would be painful wasn't, it was just the opposite; he felt that now he was complete. He felt Miharu inside of him and felt as if Miharu was made for his body. Like puzzle pieces made for each other, so were they. He was made to fit within him, because there wasn't any pain, only pleasure.

Miharu's body was shaking vigorously to the feeling of being inside of his friend… No, not just his friend, his love.

"M-Miharu," Yoite let out, trying to regulate his breathing into something softer and calmer, but he felt he couldn't breathe. Miharu bent down onto his hands and pressed his lips to Yoite's silencing him as he pulled his hips back slightly and pushed back in. Yoite moaned even louder as Miharu repeated this action, his hands clutching to the dark brown hair on top of Miharu's head. Miharu let out his own pleased reactions as he found a slow, steady rhythm that suited them both while his body shook with pleasure.

"F-Fuck." Miharu let out as his body shook. Yoite let out a strangled sound to Miharu's cursing and gripped tighter, his legs that were still wrapped around Miharu's waist tightening to show he wanted more. Miharu moaned in unison with him as he picked up the pace just a little, and after changing his angle…

"A-Ah…!" Yoite cried loudly, arching his back as something deep within him was brushed by Miharu's length. "A-Again, please," Yoite begged. Miharu groaned as he did his best to aim for that stop over and over again. Yoite let out more of his pleasing and addicting sounds, feeling the pleasure so much that it did truly hurt. It was pain, flavored with pleasure.

"Y-Yoite… I'm close…!" Miharu bent down and breathed into Yoite's ear. The Kira user panted out as he felt that familiar sensation within the pit of his stomach. The wall of pleasure was going to break into something even better, just like last time.

"I-I can't… I'm…" Miharu picked up the past, repeatedly touching the sensitive spot within Yoite over and over to make him come. The clapping sounds of their hips coming together and leaving and their pants and moans filled the room, lasting for what seemed like hours, but lasted less. Miharu came inside Yoite, marking himself inside the Kira user and crying out in ecstasy. His nails on Yoite's boney back scratched red marks into Yoite's skin as he strained a moan into Yoite's neck.

Yoite felt his wet seed inside him and threw his head back in a bittersweet cry of pleasure. His legs tightened around Miharu's hips as his body jerked and released himself over his and Miharu's chest. Their hips thrusted together a few more times, and after the last strands of energy had been pulled from their bodies, Miharu fell on top of the Kira user in exhaustion. The two began panting in complete lack of energy and clung onto each other with their shaking hands and held onto each other as though the world were falling apart around them.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were crying, but it wasn't from sadness or pain. They were happy; so, so happy. When both parties realized this, the two began laughing. It was silly to cry when they were so happy, but they couldn't help it, they were too happy to care and they didn't want to stop. They had never laughed this hard before. Only once, and it was a very, _very_ long time ago.

Once they had finally settled down enough, Yoite gently reached over to grab the blanket that had once been there to keep him warm and draped it over his and Miharu's legs. Miharu smiled and hummed in content as he nuzzled his head close to chest, observing the scar imbedded on his neck. Leaning up slightly, Miharu gently kissed along the indent in his skin. Yoite stopped and smiled to Miharu before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and kissing his soft lips. They didn't know that they had fallen asleep after that.

What must have been hours later, green eyes slowly opened to see a dark world around him. He looked around to see it was dark; it must have been night time. He could hear faintly the sounds of chattering and dishes, so obviously the shop wasn't closed anymore, but that meant his grandmother was home. Miharu noticed next to him Yoite's sleeping face. His fingers were gently curled into the pillow below his head and his eyes were closed gently, obviously in a deep, dreamless sleep.

His lips were parted slightly, letting his breath go in and out softly in content. Miharu was in absolute awe of him and his beauty.

'So… Cute…' Miharu thought while his fingers reached out to brush against Yoite's soft cheek. Yoite shifted slightly in his sleep, and Miharu, not wanting to wake his love up, moved his hand awake. With weak muscles, Miharu sat up, carefully so as not to wake up Yoite. To the side, he saw his shorts hanging off of his bed and reached out to grab them and put them on. However the damp shorts weren't dry, and Miharu remembered to well why that was. As he removed the damps shorts from sight, he noticed the bag that once held his bought items. The one surprise gift was still wrapped up in a bag inside the plastic wrap, and pinning with curiosity, Miharu climbed out of bed to see what it was.

Miharu was carefully to undo the plastic bag and pull out the mysterious item. He was also careful with the plastic bag that it said item away from the world because he didn't dare want to wake Yoite. Finally, after untying a horrifying knot, the item was released. It took a moment for Miharu's eyes to adjust in the dark to see what it was he was looking at, but when he could finally read what the kanji was, it read:

"_Blueberry lubricant."_

Miharu's eyes widened to the kanji on the bottle, and he had to hold back a loud yell, restrain himself from throwing the bottle across the room and startling Yoite awake.

'S-She… She… that-!'

"Miharu." Miharu froze to Yoite's tired voice behind him. "What are you looking at?"


End file.
